Naruto's true love
by Suzumakii
Summary: The continuation after the Pain arc.. Naruto doesn't remember who saved him during his fight with Pain. Will Hinata have the courage to tell him the truth or will she never speak about it again?


**Hello! I read a lot of fanfictions and Naruhina so im sorry if some things sound familiar!**

 **P.S: Please comment some reviews! They help alot :)**

 **P.P.S: THIS WILL END WITH NARUHINA SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT SAKURA!**

* * *

Chapter 1

They couldn't stop laughing. Kiba held up his cup and yelled. "Let's all congratulate Naruto on defeating Pain!" and grinned. Everyone held up their cups with lemon juice in it and Naruto laughed. "Arigato everyone!" he said and everyone began cheering for him. Next to him sat Sakura. She looked up at the now laughing Naruto and couldn't help but blush. She suddenly thought how amazing he was. Defeating Pain. Still trying to bring Sasuke back even though Sasuke doesn't want to be here anymore.

Sakura looked down at her plate. _Sasuke.._ His name still hurts her. She tried to fight the pain but she couldn't. She loved Sasuke after all. All this time. Even though he had hurt her multiple times and even tried to kill her. Is he even worth loving anymore?

She suddenly felt someone pushing her a bit. She looked at her side and saw Naruto's eyes close by. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked. She smiled. How much Naruto cared about her.. It still amazes her. "Yeah im fine. Eat your food baka!" she said quickly and grabbed his chopsticks. She stuffed some food into his mouth. Naruto's mouth got full and he quickly tried to swallow everything down before he choked. Sakura put down his chopsticks and continued eating her own food.

 _'Maybe.. Maybe I can love Naruto instead..'_

 _..._

Hinata sat beside her teammate Kiba. On the other side of her sat Shino. Both of them laughed and they were obviously having a good time. Hinata decided to just order a glass of water. She doesn't like juice at all. While others were enjoying their evening, she was deep in her own thoughts. She was very happy Naruto defeated Pain. The village was safe now and nothing could be better. But still..

She quickly took a sip of her water. She still couldn't believe what she had done. Jumping in front of Naruto while he was being held by those rods. The way she fought and still lost the fight. The worst part ofcourse was when she confessed. She shouldn't have done it. He hasn't said anything to her that day and now one day has passed since the fight. She looked up at Naruto and Sakura, who enjoyed their dinner. He was sitting right across the table.

He had the chance to answer her confession. He didn't. So that means that he doesn't feel anything towards her. Ofcourse he doesn't. He has Sakura. Why should she think that Naruto would ever choose her instead of Sakura? She is perfect.

Hinata took a bit of rice between her chopsticks and slowly put it in her mouth. She was thinking way too much about it.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Shino suddenly asked beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder. He knew that Hinata didn't feel well today. He could definitely see that something was wrong but didn't know what. He exchanged looks with Kiba before asking her if everything was okay. Kiba obviously knew that something was wrong as well. She is their teammate after all.

Hinata jumped a bit at the sudden question. She quickly turned her sad face into a happy one. "H-Hai! Im okay, don't worry about me." She smiled and tried to calm Shino down. They continued eating their dinner, while Hinata glanced at Naruto and Sakura once in a while.

...

Naruto went outside for a moment. He needed some fresh air. He felt like he has been in that restaurant forever! Choji kept eating and everyone was laughing their butt off. He looked at the sky and thought back about the fight. The fight with Pain..

The funny thing is, he didn't remember a lot about the fight. He knew he turned into the kyuubi. The only problem was that he didn't know what triggered him into that state. Everything was blurry before that. The last thing he remembers before turning into the kyuubi was that he got stuck in those stupid rods.. What happened next?..

He suddenly heard someone behind him coming his way. "Beautiful night isn't it?"

He turned around to look at the pink haired kunoichi. "Yeah, it sure is."

He didn't know why but he saw Sakura blushing. Should he say something about it?.. No, he should just shut his mouth before she punches him.

"Do you still think about Sasuke?" she asked randomly.

Naruto looked at her, silly question. "Ofcourse I still think about him. I am still planning on returning him ya know."

Sakura stood in front of him, suddenly pulling him into a hug. "Naruto.."

He couldn't move as Sakura held him closely to her. He was shocked and didn't know what to do. _'What is she doing?!'_ he wanted to ask but she wen't first.

"You don't have to bring Sasuke back anymore Naruto. He is a rogue ninja. We both know returning him back to the village won't work." she paused.. "It is better to just leave him be."

Naruto was speechless. Was she serious right now? The one who loved Sasuke the most. She gives up on him just like that?

"Why are you saying this Sakura" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

Sakura froze when she heard his serious voice, but continued her talking. "I'm saying this because I don't want you to rescue him anymore. I don't love him anymore Naruto. I.." she paused for a second. Naruto could feel her shivers.

"I love you"

….

She needed to get some fresh air. Kiba farted and Shino's bugs kept getting in her food. She couldn't eat or sit there while smelling that stuff so quickly went outside. She noticed Naruto and Sakura leaving as well. She didn't want them to think she followed them but she had to get outside. She has to make sure she doesn't bump into them.

"I love you"

Hinata froze as soon as she heard that familiar voice saying those words. She began shaking and was to scared to make a sound. She needs to get out of here and fast.

"W-What did you just say Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice.

"You heard me didn't you? I won't repeat it." she said.

Naruto wanted to hear her saying it again, just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. Was this a dream? He never expected to hear those words come from Sakura.

Then it hit him. She doesn't love him. Ofcourse she doesn't. The way she was saying this after she was talking about how she didn't want him to rescue Sasuke.. It was so obvious.

But it still did hurt. How could she say something like this to him? She knows what his weak spot is. His weak spot is 'love'. He never knew the feeling of it. He never got loved by anyone, except for his parents, who weren't here anymore. This isn't what love is right? He knows the difference between her love for Sasuke and her love for him; That one is real and this one is fake. The way she acted towards Sasuke.. How cold she was to Naruto when he was around.. He knows she's lying.

Naruto pulled Sakura away. His face didn't have any emotion written on it. When Sakura looked him in the eyes, the only thing she could see was hurt.

"Sakura, stop it. This isn't funny."

"Do you think im joking or something? I'm being serious here!" she almost yelled at him, trying to keep her temper. She actually didn't know why she said she loved him. Part of her wanted him to stop him chasing Sasuke for her. The other part.. She just wanted to see his reaction. See what he would do. If he would tell her he loved her back, she would give up on Sasuke and move on with Naruto. It's for the best right? Yes, definitely! Sasuke is gone now and the only one left is Naruto. The person who always stood by her side was Naruto. The person who always loved her was..

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF!" he yelled and shook her shoulders. Sakura tried to stop him but he was angry. He was shaking right now and refused to let go of her.

Sakura just stared at him. _'Stop.. Stop lying to myself?_ ' she thought. Is that what she's doing? Lying to herself because she knew she still loved Sasuke?

"I-Im not lying!" she smiled and took a small step back so Naruto's hand would release her shoulders. "I wan't to forget Sasuke. Isn't that great Naruto? Now you can get what you always wanted. Me." and she suddenly felt tears rising up but strongly held them in.

Naruto's hands turned into fists and resisted the urge to slap her out of this trance. "You.. You disgust me right now Sakura. How could you?" he whispered. "You love Sasuke and you know it. Stop lying to me and yourself. We will both get hurt because of this." and he turned around to walk away.

Sakura's tears rolled on her cheeks. What has she done? She knew he was right. How could she be this cruel. She hurted his feelings.

"I-Im s-so sorry Naruto" she whispered while crying.

Naruto heard her whispering but walked away. It was better for her to think about what she had done and think about the way she hurted not only him, but Sasuke as well for giving up on him that easily.

He put his hands in his pockets and decided to go home. Today was a long day and he could use some rest. He didn't say goodbye to his friends but he's sure they would understand. He was tired and after hearing Sakura saying those things he just needed to sleep.

…..

Hinata ran away as far as she could. She was sure that Naruto accepted her feelings. She wasn't there until the end of the conversation but she just knew Naruto wouldn't just deny them. He loved Sakura for years. Ofcourse he had accepted her feelings.

She saw a bench and decided to sit on it and let her tears flow. It hurted her, so much. She knew this day would come eventually, but she didn't know it would be this soon. Why did she confess her feelings while fighting Pain!

She wiped her tears off. Did she regret saving him? No! She would never regret risking her life for Naruto. If she could, she would do it again without question. She still loves him and her love will never go away. Even though he's going to have a relationship with Sakura, she will still stand by his side if he needs any help. She could never hate him or ignore him. She just needs to stop her feelings for him..

….

 **NEXT DAY AT ICHIRAKUS**

Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen in Ichiraku's. He wanted to go train today and make up with Sakura. He couldn't stand this between them and couldn't sleep last night. When he finally did fell asleep, he dreamed of something weird. He dreamed of the fight with Pain but something was different. It was like he was remembering something. Him being pinned down by those rods.. Someone rescuing him. But he still didn't get the whole picture. Maybe he could ask someone about it. But then he remembered that nobody was around the fight. Nobody could have saved him right? He had asked everyone to not get involved, so he probably is just imagining stuff and the dreams don't mean anything.

"Hey Naruto, you suddenly were gone last night!" Kiba said from behind him and sat down next to him. "Come on Hinata, there is a seat right next to Naruto" and ordered a bowl of ramen.

Hinata went in and saw Naruto turning around to look at her. She blushed and remembered what happened yesterday with Sakura. She looked at the ground while taking her seat. Kiba asked her what she wanted and she told him to just order the same thing as him. She didn't dare to take a glance at Naruto and just continued to look at the table in front of her.

When Naruto saw her walking in he had this strange feeling. A feeling like he owes her something. A feeling that he forgot to say something to her. But he didn't know what. He and Hinata didn't talk a lot. She kinda kept her distance so he thought it was just her personality. He saw how much fun she was with Kiba and Shino so he didn't understand why she was so awkward with him. Even though it was akward sometimes, he still liked Hinata a lot. Her way of saying things and making him feel special sometimes makes him feel proud of himself. Because of her, he got encouraged a lot of times. Over the time he thought they already were friends without really asking her about it. He just felt like it was good between them and he was glad that he made a new bond with someone.

But what was this feeling he got right now? He couldn't think of something so decided to continue eating his ramen.

Kiba and Hinata got their bowls and started eating. Kiba kept on talking to Naruto while Hinata just kept quiet. She noticed something weird about Naruto's hand. He couldn't keep his chopsticks straight and his ramen kept falling in his bowl again.

"Darn it!" he whispered and tried it again.

Finally she decided to say something. "A-Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto looked over to the left where she was sitting. He got the chills when he heard her voice. Why did he just have that?

"Uh, yeah. My right hand still kinda hurts from the fight with Pain. A rod got stuck in my hand and I couldn't move. He basically pinned me down." he said while smiling so that they wouldn't worry to much about his hand. "It's okay now though, but it's still healing." he said.

Hinata felt her heart aching. The fact that Naruto didn't even mentioned her confession.. That he didn't even mention her trying to help him.. It was like he didn't cared about it at all.

Little tears began to form in her eyes but she forced it to keep it together. She needs to be strong. Even though he doesn't care, she still cares about him.

He continued trying to eat his ramen but it didn't work. This time Hinata couldn't take it and decided to help him.

She put her own food down, grabbed his chopsticks and pulled his bowl towards her. Naruto looked at her with question in his eyes. She grabbed some ramen out of the bowl and put the chopsticks in front of his mouth, the other hand under the ramen so that the water wouldn't drop on his clothes.

Naruto's eyes widened and he couldn't help it. He suddenly felt really warm and sick in his stomach. He couldn't move and just stared at her. He couldn't help but wonder why she looked so cute..

Hinata noticed that he was taking to long to eat it. Then she remembered something. "Oh, gomen!" and put the chopsticks with ramen in front of her mouth. She blowed on it so that the ramen would get a bit colder for him to eat it. How stupid of her. She should have blowed on it first. He can't eat it while it's hot!

She put the chopsticks in front of his mouth again and waited for him to eat it up. Naruto finally got out of his trance and slowly opened his mouth so that he could eat it. Hinata couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. She's feeding Naruto. She didn't ever think she would have this much courage. But maybe it's because she knows he will get with Sakura and doesn't care about her. He already kind off has hurt her feelings, so it couldn't get any worse.

Naruto swallowed down his ramen. "A-Arigato Hinata" he said quickly and waited for her to grab some more ramen for him. He doesn't know why, but he feels totally different than when Sakura was feeding him the other night. Very, very different.

Kiba watched those two, happy that Hinata had a chance to be this close to Naruto. He knew how happy this makes her feel right now. He couldn't help but smile. And then he remembered something.

"Hinata, are you allright yourself by the way?" Kiba asked curiously.

Naruto turned around and both of them looked at Kiba, wondering what he was talking about.

"You know, the other day when you fought..."

Hinata quickly put down the bowl but she did it too fast. The bowl fell onto the floor and the ramen spread. Everywhere was glass.

"Gomen! Gomen!" she quickly said as she held back her tears. She knew where Kiba wanted to go with the conversation. She didn't want to discuss that here, where Naruto would hear them. It was obvious Naruto didn't want to talk to her about her trying to save his life, so it is best not to talk about it ever again.

Naruto saw how tense Hinata was when Kiba asked her that question. He wanted to hear what Kiba wanted to ask but the bowl fell down. He saw Hinata having tears in her eyes and quickly stood up to help her. "Its okay Hinata! I'll clean it up don't worry about it." he said and tried to clean up the sharp pieces of glass.

"No! This isn't your fault. Please, I'll do it myself." she begged but got stopped by Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku.

"Don't worry about it Hinata! You three go train or something. Me and Ayame will clean this up." he said while giving her a warm smile. "It is our job anyway"

The three of them thanked the old man and got out of the restaurant. Hinata was too afraid to even look up at the two guys. They silently walked together until they had to part ways.

"Sorry.. Im so sorry for causing so much trouble." she quickly said before bowing.

Naruto waved his hands. "No, don't worry about it Hinata. It was just an accident. It happens to me all the time!" he laughed it off and felt sorry for her. He didn't know she would feel this bad about it.

Naruto wanted to know what caused her to let the bowl fall. He knew it had something to do with Kiba asking her something, but what was the question?

"Well, I guess im heading home now.. Goodbye." she said and smiled a little, kind off depressed before leaving Kiba and Naruto behind.

Naruto turned around to look at Kiba, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What did you want to ask her Kiba?" he asked curiously.

Kiba looked up at him and then watched Hinata leaving. Should he tell him that Hinata was the one that basically saved his life? He obviously doesn't know. If Naruto did know, he would talk about it or say something to Hinata. But when he wanted to ask Hinata about the fight she seemed freaked out. Is it because she doesn't want Naruto to know about her saving him?

"Kiba, c'mon! I wanna know dattebayo!"

Kiba had to come up with something. But he didn't know what to say. Should he be honest or lying right now?

 _Well, he will eventually find out sooner or later, just not from me then.._

"U-Uh.. I forgot! It wasn't an important question anyway so forget it dude. See ya"

Naruto just stood there as Kiba walked away. Naruto's curiosity got bigger and bigger. Well, maybe it wasn't important after all. Kiba would've said something if it was, so he should just leave it.

He turned around and started walking again. He should head over to Sakura to see how she was doing. And maybe he could ask her about the fight with Pain.

…

* * *

 **Don't know if i will continue this story. If i get a lot of reviews i probably will!**

 **Sorry for some Sakura bashing :p See ya!**


End file.
